1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dishwasher with a hydraulic discharge circuit consisting of a discharge pump with a nonreturn valve that stops the backflow of the dirty drainage water into the machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher of this type is described, for example, in DE-C2-3 443 166, which calls for the nonreturn valve to be placed in the force duct of the discharge pump. The force duct extends into the machines collection well so that the nonreturn valve is accessible from the inside of the wash tub. The nonreturn valve consists of a spherical plug placed on a bell seat inserted into a transparent housing that allows the inspection of the valve. In particular, the housing is made in two complementary parts joined together to form a tight seal, for example by gluing an upper of the housing houses the valve and a lower portion, forming part of the discharge pumps housing, is form-coupled to the collection well.
For any cleaning or maintenance operations, the nonreturn valve can be removed together with the whole transparent housing. However, the transparent housing cannot be easily taken apart because the two housing portions which constitute the housing have been glued together. In any case, even if the two portions of the housing become separated from each other, it is relatively hard to gain access to the valves plug and its bell seat which, as already stated, are inserted into the upper part of the transparent housing. Finally, a nonreturn valve of the type mentioned proves to be undesirably complex from the viewpoint of construction and is hard to access for maintenance.